Blithe
by ari3132
Summary: Meeting the player of Aaa was one thing, but falling over the coarse of one night was a whole other subject on its own. [Marshall Lee x OC]
1. First Greetings

I thought I would bring you all my story from Lunaescence. :3

I honestly haven't seen much of Adventure Time, but I saw the "Bad Boy" episode with Fionna and Marshall Lee and instantly I've begun to watch a few episodes everyday. :D

I hope you all enjoy this story~

Reviews would be lovely~

**DISCLAIMER HERE.**

ON TO FIC~

* * *

Jane flicked her light brown orbs downward from the television set, listening intently to the ruffling sounds coming from below her small tree-house. _What the blob?_

She lifted her head in the direction of the window and stood up from the small black recliner, stretching her legs and sighing in content as the poping sound resounded in her ears. Stalking across the flat carpeted surface, she stuck her head out of the window and smiled seeing Fionna. Her usual bunny hat in place and her smiling face pointing towards her. "Jane!" she waved vigorously, as well as her cat sister, Cake.

Jane waved back, "Hey guys! Come on up!" She called down to them with a smile, she pulled her head back into her window and quickly sprinted to her bedroom, picking up the random clothes and shuffling them into her closet. Catching a pair of books that were falling from the top of a dresser; she reached out and set them on top of the pile of clothes in her closet and closed the door with force as the clothes slowly started piling out. "Shit," she mumbled as she forcefully pushed it closed, nearly falling on her face as it clicked with finality.

"Um…. Are we catching you at a bad time Jane?" Fionna asked as she leaned her body onto the doorway of Jane's room. She gasped and spun around to find Fionna there, along with Cake who was shaking her finger at Jane like she did something wrong.

"Mm-mm girl, this room is too messy," she stated in a sassy tone, her eyes sweeping the area that held Jane's room. Her only reply was a glare and shake of your head. Did they come to inspect your room?

"What do you guys want anyway?" Jane stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

"I want to try and hook you-"

"No way!" Jane rolled her eyes; she was not going to get hooked up. Why did everyone feel like they had to hook her up with someone? She pushed past Fionna and stepped quickly into the kitchen, grabbing the fridge handle and pulling it open.

"C'mon Jane, you'll like him!" She persisted, "he's the bad-boy type that you seem to like," she muttered under her breath; her eyes never leaving Jane's form. She took a few steps closer to her, her steps coming out louder than Jane's. "I think you know him anyway," she stated and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jane threw her a look over her own shoulder, her pale white blonde locks blocking her pale brown orbs from really taking Fionna in. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, pulling out a pitcher of cold water and walking around Fionna to reach into the cabinet to pull out the sugary tea that she had given to Jane for her birthday. "Who is he?"

"Marshall Lee," she replied nervously, knowing very well what Jane's reaction would be.

Jane chortled out a laugh and shook her head, waving her hands in the air, "No! A thousand years no!"

"Well, that is how old he is…"

There came a sudden crash in the living room, the sounds of a muffled voice resounding to your ears. Jane reached behind herself, toward the drawer and pulled out her boomerang, readying to throw it at the sight of the intruder. Neither she nor Fionna moved, her sword already out; Cake was beside her, her tail puffed out.

"Yo, Fi~" a very deep voice called out from beyond the doorway, the face to match yet to show itself, "where are you? Why did you want me to meet you here?" Fionna immediately sighed in relief and put her sword up, Cake merely rolled her eyes and jumped up to the counters. Jane didn't let her guard down yet, waiting to see who Fionna had brought to her.

A tall boy, maybe her age was floating into the kitchen. He wore a red band shirt with dark black skinny jeans; his converse covering his feet. His skin had a bluish tint to it while his eyes remained covered by large black sunglasses. She smirked at the sight if his fangs, oh joy ~

Marshall Lee's eyes trailed down your body, slim but curves in the obviously right places, particularly short. Her pale white blonde hair falling in a wavy waterfall over her shoulders; falling to the middle of her back. His dick twitched at the sight of her incredibly short red shorts, her bottom fitting snuggly within the fabric. Oh joy ~

She rolled her pale brown orbs and turned to face Fionna, "Marshall Lee?"

She nodded and flashed Jane a small smile, "Meet Jane, Marshall…"


	2. Til Morning

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life caught up to me... **

For more updates on this Fic and my other's, I have a tumblr specifically for them! (:

Its: .com

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! (I wont lie in saying it's slightly rushed... But its an update nonetheless.)

**DISCLAIMER PRINTED HERE.**

ON TO FIC~

* * *

Jane allowed herself a quick glance to her blonde friend, her body leaning against the sink and her feet crossed under her. Her arms were crossed over her chest while her eyes were on Jane. Her expression read as if she was thinking rather hard about something. But what could it have been? Maybe about how stupid it was for her to want to try and hook up two friends? Or maybe that it was stupid to want to try and hook _Jane_ up with anyone in general. The world may never know what went through that blonde head of hers. Well…Cake might.

Cake's eyes were on Marshall, her expression reading the same thoughtfulness that Fionna's had. _Oh super…_ The Duo trying to think about their decision to hook up the horny vampire and the only other _messy_ human in the land of Aaa. Jane shook her head at the thought and let out a small sigh as she then tilted her head to face Marshall Lee; his expression was blank, as if feeling no emotion. _Oh super_, he was emotionless too…

Jane lowered her pale brown orbs to the floor to stare at his black converse, _maybe he won't be a jerk about this whole thing…_

"So, Marshall Lee," Jane said a bit weaker than she had originally planned. Her left hand reaching up and running its fingers through her pale blonde tresses, her other hand reaching up and holding its fingers and palm open to the _sexy and oh-so-tempting_ vampire. "Nice too finally meet you," Jane smirked gently as she raised her eyes, careful not to give away that she was slightly nervous. "I'm Jane," she held her head up high, showing that she was not _but totally were_ afraid.

Marshall Lee's lips tilted up slightly, his fangs becoming visible, and they were sparkling white; Jane noticed. He nodded his head slightly to her, _was this dude serious?_ He chuckled a soft sound before he lifted his hand, effectively removing his sunglasses. His obsidian orbs meeting Jane's and sending electric charges to her very core. _Did it suddenly get hot?_ "Same Jane," he winked to her before turning his eyes to Fionna, effectively making Jane's stomach drop slightly, "so Fi, what did you want anyway?"

Fionna didn't answer right away, her mind still seeming to be within its own realm. But her eyes read that she had heard his question and was thinking of a way to respond.

Her mind seeming to come up with a suitable answer, "I wanted you to meet Jane," she shrugged and stood away from the sink, sauntering over to Jane as she grasped her arm and tugged her closer to Marshall before disappearing into the hallway, Cake walking after her. "Anyway, Cake and I have to go see Gumball," she called out from the living room. That being her obvious farewell as Jane and Marshall Lee heard the front door slam closed. _What made her slam the door?_

Marshall turned his obsidian gaze to Jane as she stepped out of the kitchen, him following after. His eyes trailing down her form, and over her very round as-

"What the _puck_?" Jane gasped as she took in the sight on her living room floor. The contents on the floor were as follows: broken shreds of glass, small and large splinters of wood and a large black umbrella that was closed and just tossed aside by the mess. She turned her eyes to the side and took in the slouching vampire, his expression still emotionless. _What could he have been thinking when he crashed into your window?_ She narrowed her eyes on his face and awaited him to make a comment on anything or everything.

"What could have happen-"

"Who knows~" he chuckled softly as he leaned his body gently on the entryway. He tilted his head to her, waving and winking at her as he flashed his famous fanged grin.

Jane eyed him carefully, watching him run his long fingers through his raven tresses and then slowly bring his hands to wrap around his sunglasses. He moved over slightly, his body moving away from the wall.

"Shell no, you're not leaving."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? I said you're _not_ leaving until you_ help_ me clean this up. Even if it means you can't leave 'til morning."


End file.
